


Point Pleasant

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Monster Sins [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drugged Sex, Egg Laying, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Intoxication, Mothman, Other, Pheromones, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: It was still dark out.  The sun hadn’t quite risen.  She believed in getting a head start.  She was just on the other side of the bridge, no other cars in sight, when something large swooped in her headlights.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Creature Character
Series: Monster Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Point Pleasant

Nicki Mallette knew coming back home to Point Pleasant was going to be a headache and a half. Her mom hovered over her about the crime rates in Chicago and her dad bellyached about how she should go into a real career like business instead of music. Her younger sister griped about how lucky she was to have gotten out of their weird hometown with a statue dedicated to an urban legend.

“The Mothman of West Virginia!” Ashley moaned as they took a walk in town square and saw the statue in question. “People still flock to see an artist representation of the freak based on some nutcases’ saying they saw a ‘flying man with ten-foot wings’.”

“One of those nutcases was our great-uncle,” Nicki pointed out with a wry smile, watching a woman and her kid take pictures with the statue.

“Remember the stories that old man would tell us when we were kids?” Ashley asked. “I swear girls, ten-feet, just like this!” She spread his arms like he used to, even knowing in no way could he mimic that kind of wing span. “And big red eyes – big ol’ claws!” She mimed that too, giggling.

Nicki giggled with her. “Oh, he was crazy. Dad always said they were more surprised that he died of a heart attack rather than while doing something stupid. Like when he tried tipping cows, or when he tried to sled on a frisbee.”

Ashley laughed and added, “He’d probably have wanted to go out that way too. Too bad.”

“Well… I’ll be glad to trade looking at the Moth for the Bean tomorrow,” Nicki said.

“You’re so lucky to live in Chicago!” Ashley moaned again.

When the girls returned to the hearth, their mom had prepared a going away – again – feast for Nicki. Even had neighbors over to help eat it all. Later on, Nicki was packing her case so she would be ready to go first thing in the morning. But her mother was hovering at her door and making her double check that she had everything she’d need in an emergency.

“Mom, I have everything!” Nicki told her. “I have my GPS, road flares, reflective signs, Triple A app, water bottle, cash, sunglasses, taser, the whole nine.”

“What about pads?” Mrs. Mallette asked. “What if you start while you’re driving?”

Nicki chuckled. “Mom, I don’t start my period for another couple of weeks. It’s a six and a half hour drive, I’ll be fine.”

It took some talking and some interference on Ashley’s part to get her mother to relax so Nicki could go to bed. First thing in the morning, her car was packed, and she was on the road. After some breakfast shoved down her throat and tight hugs, of course.

In no time, she was passing the TNT area, nearing the bridge. It was still dark out. The sun hadn’t quite risen. She believed in getting a head start. She was just on the other side of the bridge, no other cars in sight, when something large swooped in her headlights.

Panicking, she stamped on the breaks. Her car made a deep screeching sound that had her stomach dropping, but she hit nothing as the car halted in the dark road. But there was still something in the road. She had to squint and make out the form. It looked like a man, at least six feet tall, and naked.

“Drunk idiot,” she cursed to herself. She honked her horn, but the man didn’t budge. At all. Like he wasn’t aware she was there. She rolled her window down and honked again. She added some yelling. “Hey! Get off the road!”

Still, he didn’t budge. She knew there was no way a cruiser would get out there soon enough to remove the delinquent from the road for her. So, she’d have to do it herself. But as soon as she got out of her car and made it a few steps towards him, he moved.

He didn’t step away or anything. He shifted and wings sprouted out from his body, at least ten feet.

Nicki let out a scream and made to run back into her car, but the winged man suddenly flew into the air and was between her and the car. She could see him better up close. He looked alarmingly similar to the statue she hated growing up, but not much. He did have red eyes, but they were marquise shaped and slanted. They were normal human shape but glowing. He didn’t have a beak; he had a mouth with sharp teeth. And he was hairy.

Still being near the bridge, she tried to run around the other side of her car and make it over there. But she didn’t get far. He flew over the car and she felt his thin fingers with claws at the end, dig into her thick sweater. Suddenly, she was in the air too. She flailed as he flew her across the bridge and into the trees. She could hardly see anything, let alone how high up they were.

Her stomach flopped around when the feeling of falling came over her. She was trying to scream but she was too scared to breathe. Then she was unceremoniously dropped onto the cold dirt.

Nicki started trying to crawl away, but the large weight of the creature settled on her back and pressed her front down on the ground. He felt cool to the touch and heavy. He let out a hiss and she felt a jet of warm air hit her hair. She gaped and seriously felt as if some of his air was breathing into her lungs. Then her body felt warm and fuzzy.

When the tingling started, his claws were at her jeans and cutting through the fabric. She didn’t feel the cold as her skin was bared as he tore away any fabric covering her rear and vagina. She was just warm, fuzzy, and tingly. Like she was drunk.

“Get off of me! Get off!”

She couldn’t call out – no one was around. She couldn’t get to her phone or her car. It was hopeless.

The beast-man let out another hiss that seemed to envelope her head. She had no choice but to breathe it in and again had the feeling of intoxication filling her body. She slumped onto the ground as her lower half was maneuvered and some soft, long, and hard was pressed against her entrance. Then sliding in.

She whined into the dirt, but it didn’t hurt as much to stretch around this… penis. That’s what it was, right? It was mostly a man. A mothman.

Confusingly, her pussy felt drunk too as it was invaded by the Mothman. She felt hot and tingly all over as he started to move back and forth and thrust into her. With every thrust, he pushed her further down the ground. She was probably leaving a subtle indent in the dirt.

The Mothman hissed sporadically throughout the process, and she could feel it in her clit. He fucked her like the beast he was and with another hiss, her body was spiraling into an orgasm from Hell. Like fire, it crawled over her skin, up and down her spine, and all around her cunt as it clenched down and trapped the Mothman within her.

And he stopped, while up to hilt inside her. He keened and it sounded like a caw. And then something red hot was spilling inside of her body. Like water filling a water balloon, she felt her pussy getting flooded with beastly cum. She would swear her belly distended out with it.

She was so full. And then the Mothman reared out of her with a wet plop and his claws were in her sweater. And she was in the air. 

Naked this time, she folded her legs tight and held onto her knees as she was flown back over the bridge and plopped onto the ground next to her car. Alone, and shivering, and sore as hell.

TWO WEEKS LATER

She hadn’t told anyone. Who would believe her? Once she got feeling in her legs back, she changed her clothes and finished the drive home as fast as she could without getting pulled over for speeding. She returned to Chicago and didn’t tell a soul.

For the most part, she didn’t feel any different. She had some nightmares and felt crazy.

She returned to her normal life and didn’t think about it again until she realized her period was a day late. Then she started to inwardly panic again. Could a creature like that have gotten her pregnant? Was that even possible?

Lucky to share an apartment but still have her own bathroom, she grabbed a pregnancy test and followed the instructions. She set it aside to wait the three minutes and anxiously made and re-made her bed to keep her hands and feet busy. Then she was struck by an uncomfortable squirm in her stomach.

She cupped her abdomen and sat down on her bed with a wince. It felt sort of like cramps. Maybe that was a good sign. A sign of her impending period and she was worrying for nothing. She was about to feel relieved when she felt another pulse in her uterus. It felt like something was shifting inside of her. 

“What the hell?”

She fell back when another pulse hit her, and it felt like whatever goo in her settled over her vagina and sent a vibration down to her clit and labia. 

“Oh!”

It felt like little gooey balls of pleasure were rolling around inside of her, making her feel warm and dizzy and hot and bothered. She crawled back on the bed to avoid rolling over and falling onto the carpet. Her pussy felt hot, red hot. Like that night.

Her hand, with a life of its own, clamped over her pussy through her thin sleep pants and started rubbing with a vengeance. She was already soaking through the fabric as her fingers swiped at her clit in broad strokes. And with every stroke, her pussy zinged and it went through her whole body.

Eventually, it didn’t feel good enough. So, she yanked off her clothes – all of them – and started playing with her pussy without any barrier. Fingers swiping over her engorged clit, while her other hand started sliding fingers into her cunt and thrusting away.

“Oh fuck!”

It was like something was taking over her body and compelling it to find release. Her hands moved quick, without her permission. Flicking and pinching her clit and thrusting her fingers into her cunt, creating carnal squelching sounds as her inner muscles stretched and contracted over her fingers.

In record time, she was cumming hard and fast. Her pussy clenched so hard over her fingers that they were pushed out and she had no choice but to keep stroking her clit while she squirted all over her bedding.

“GAAAAHHH!”

Her heart beat like an engine. Her chest heaved up and down heavily. Panting, her pussy still thrumming, she pushed herself up against her pillows in a sitting position. As she did so, she caught sight of the mess she’d made of her bed. The puddle she made didn’t look like normal bodily fluids. It had mass.

It looks like a little pile of wet beads on her duvet. Or maybe it looked more like plush caviar. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t normal.

On shaky legs, Nicki stood and stumbled to her bathroom to check the test. It was blank. Not negative or positive – just blank. How was that possible?

Feeling feverish and cold, Nicki just turned on her shower to a neutral warm temperature and hoped the water would wash everything away.


End file.
